Synthetic aperture radar (SAR) is a radar signal processing technique used to form images of moving targets using radar signals. A two dimensional image can be formed by separating radar returns from an object in range and in doppler frequency. A synthetic aperture radar two-dimensional image is normally plotted as range verse azimuth. Differing doppler shifts in a received radar image may be produced by different points along a target that each have their own line of sight (LOS) velocities towards the radar. The range axis, however, may be relatively more accurate than doppler shifts in that it represents an apparent distance of the target from the radar.